In recent years, various Web sites have come into existence on the Internet. A great number of Web pages are now published on these Web sites. Any end user (hereinafter referred to as a “user”) usually uses a browser, having the home page of any retrieval site (including a portal site providing a retrieval service) displayed on his or her personal computer (PC), and inputs keywords on the home page, retrieving the Web page or pages he or she wants.
Various methods of enhancing user work efficiency have hitherto been proposed, which are devised to display the relatedness any input keyword has with the Web page retrieved. Assume that Web page [1] and Web page [2] contain one keyword A and two keywords A, respectively. This does not necessarily mean that Web page [2] is more important than page [1] in connection with the keyword A. If the relatedness that any input keyword has with the Web page retrieved is presented to the user, the user's work efficiency can be enhanced.
In the method, wherein the user inputs keywords to retrieve Web pages, the keyword is either a word or a phrase that the user knows or a word or phrase contained in the Web page retrieved that is of interest to the user. That is, in many cases, the keyword used to retrieve Web pages is selected from a relatively small number of candidates. Consequently, the user has but only a few chances of obtaining the unexpected information. Hence, Web pages cannot always be retrieved effectively or with high efficiency.
In view of this, a system should be provided, which can present recommended keywords to each user, enabling the user reviewing a Web page to retrieve other Web pages more efficiently and effectively.